Avian Physiology
Power to use the abilities of birds. Variation of Animal Imitation and Animal Morphing. Also Called *Ave Mimicry/Physiology *Avian Mimicry *Bird Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into birds, either every species, family, or a single species. Applications * Aerial Adaptation * Atmospheric Adaptation * Claw Retraction * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Balance * Enhanced Lung Capacity * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Reflexes * Hollow Skeleton * Wing Manifestation which grants either Flight or Gliding. Techniques * Avian Swarming Variations *'Anatid Physiology (ducks, geese and swans)': Enhanced Lung Capacity, Speed Swimming *'Apodiform Physiology (swifts, treeswifts, hummingbirds)': High-Speed Flight *'Caprimulgiform Physiology (oilbirds, potoos, nighthawks, nightjars)': Night Vision, Echolocation, Camouflage, Inaudibility, Hibernation, Darkness Adaptation *'Charadriiform Physiology (auks, gulls, waders)': **'Lari Physiology (gulls, terns, skuas and skimmers)': Enhanced Bite, Environmental Adaptation **'Thinocori Physiology (waders/shorebirds)': *'Ciconiiform Physiology (storks, herons, egrets, ibises, spoonbills)': *'Columbiform Physiology (doves and pigeons)': High-Speed Flight *'Coraciiform Physiology (kingfishers, Hoopoe, bee-eaters)': *'Cuculidae Physiology (cuckoos)': *'Falconiform Physiology (falcons, eagles, hawks, vultures, condors)': Telescopic Vision, Claw Retraction, Enhanced Bite, Decelerated Aging *'Galliform Physiology (turkey, grouse, chicken, Quail, ptarmigan, partridge, pheasant)': Camouflage, Prey Instinct *'Gruiform Physiology (cranes, rails, coots, limpkins, button quails and sun grebes)': Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Agility *'Opisthocomidae Physiology (Hoatzin)': Stench Generation *'Palaeognath Physiology (ostriches, emus, cassowaries)': Claw Retraction, Enhanced Speed *'Passerine Physiology (Passerines/perching birds)': Prey Instinct **'Corvidae Physiology (crows, ravens, rooks, jackdaws, jays, magpies, etc.)': **'Fringillidae Physiology (finch, canary, grosbeaks, serin, etc.)': **'Hirundinidae Physiology (swallows and martins)': High-Speed Flight **'Laniidae Physiology (shrikes)': **'Menura Physiology (lyrebirds)': Omnitone *'Pelecaniform Physiology (pelicans, frigatebirds, )': Speed Swimming, Enhanced Lung Capacity, High-Speed Flight ** Pelecanidae Physiology (pelicans): ** Fregatidae Physiology (frigatebirds, gannets, boobies, cormorants, darters): ** Sulidas Physiology (gannets and boobies): ** Phalacrocoracida Physiology (cormorants and shags): ** Anhingidae Physiology (darters): *'Phoenicopterus Physiology (flamingoes)': *'Piciform Physiology (woodpeckers)': Prehensile Tongue *'Procellariiform Physiology (albatrosses, petrels and shearwaters)': *'Psittaciform Physiology (parrots)': Enhanced Bite *'Sphenisciform Physiology (Penguins)': Speed Swimming, Enhanced Lung Capacity *'Strigiform Physiology (owls)': Camouflage, Claw Retraction, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Hearing, Inaudibility, Night Vision Mythical Avians See Also: Legendary Birds * Boobrie Physiology * Garuda Physiology * Harpy Physiology * Onmoraki Physiology * Phoenix Physiology * Roc Physiology * Siren Physiology * Stymphalian bird Physiology: Feather Projection, Metal Mimicry * Tengu Physiology * Thunderbird Physiology * Ziz Physiology Associations * Air Manipulation * Animal Imitation * Avian Manipulation * Animal Morphing * Avian Transmutation * Egg Manipulation * Feather Projection Avians are associated with great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: * Crane: Human Disguise, Healing, Semi-Immortality, Martial Arts * Nighthawks/Nightjars/Whip-poor-will: Death Sense, Spirit Physiology (souls of dead infants) Limitations * Takes time for beginners in order to control their traits. * May be difficult/impossible to revert to original from. * Even partial physiology may cause user to be susceptible to Avian Manipulation. Known Users See Also: Avian Tropes Gallery File:Washio_vs._Kazuki_and_Tokiko.png|Washio (Buso Renkin) the hawk homunculus. File:Talon.jpg|As well as possessing Sonic Scream, Talon (Static Shock) possesses bird-like prowess and traits. File:Buzz-hawkman-hawkgirl 1sm.jpg|HawkMan and HawkGirl (DC) Aarakocra.jpg|An aarakocra (Dungeons & Dragons) Dynablade.jpg|Dyna Blade (Kirby) Jibberjay.png|A Jibberjay (Super Mario) Chozo.jpg|A Chozo (Metroid) Rito_Outside_Dragon_Roost.png|Ritos (The Legend of Zelda), a race of humanoid birds. Hikui Bird.jpg|The Hikui Bird (Dragon Ball) Clockwerk.png|Clockwerk (Sly Cooper) Tsao2.png|General Tsao (Sly Cooper), an anthropomorphic rooster. Arpeggio4.png|Arpeggio (Sly Cooper) PidgeyTrio.png|The Pidgey trio (Pokémon) Squawks.jpg|Squawks (Donkey Kong) Redwing.jpg|Redwing, pet falcon of the Falcon (Marvel Comics) Grand Opener.PNG|Thundra (Aladdin - TV Series) is a rainbird and queen of the rainforest. Bird-of-Paradise_H.png|Bird-of-Paradise (Valkyrie Crusade) is a divine bird from paradise,and make all who view her rainbow-colored wings feel like they are in paradise. Peacock_H.png|Peacock (Valkyrie Crusade) Flicky.png|A Flicky (Sonic the Hedgehog) Wave-SonicFreeRiders.png|Wave the Swallow (Sonic the Hedgehog), an anthropomorphic swallow. Sonic-Free-Riders-Characters-artwork-Storm.png|Storm the Albatross (Sonic the Hedgehog), an anthropomorphic albatross. Raptarr_btts.png|Raptarr (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Pete.jpg|Pete (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 TV series), a mutated pigeon. Character-detail-sir-malachi.png|Martin Milton (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 TV series) 250px-323 Hunkahunka.jpg|Hunkahunka, A.K.A. Experiment 323 (Lilo & Stitch) KFP3-promo-crane1.jpg|Crane (Kung Fu Panda), an anthropomorphic crane. ShenKFP2.png|Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2), an anthropomorphic peafowl. Master-chicken.png|Chicken (Kung Fu Panda 3), an anthropomorphic rooster. Lady_Cluck_Disney.jpg|Lady Kluck (Disney's Robin Hood), an anthropomorphic hen. Alan_A_Dale.jpg|Alan-A-Dale (Disney's Robin Hood), an anthropomorphic rooster. Bedknobs-Broomsticks-bedknobs-and-broomsticks-6670715-853-480.jpg|Secretary Bird (Bedknobs and Broomsticks), an anthropomorphic secretarybird. ChickenLittle.jpg|Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck (Disney's Chicken Little), an anthropomorphic rooster. TurkeyLurkeyMayor.JPG|Mayor Turkey Lurkey (Disney's Chicken Little), an anthropomorphic turkey. 200px-MystiaIN.png|Mystia Lorelei (Touhou Project) 275px-Th123Utsuho.png|Utsuho Reiuji (Touhou Project) Shameimaru.png|Aya Shameimaru (Touhou Project) _touhou_render__hatate_himekaidou_by_touhouuniverse-d6kblwa.png|Hatate Himekaidou (Touhou Project) Tokiko.(Touhou).600.117956.jpg|"Tokiko" (Touhou Project) Nameless in canon but fans commonly refer her as 'Tokiko' 0152.png|Lowrie (The Gray Garden) 250px-Memoca_character_art.png|Memoca (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) Nekoyama_1.png|Nekoyama (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) Rock_penguin.png|Rock (Ice Scream) His rockhopper penguin form... Rock_human.png|...and Rock's humanoid form Peraco.png|Peraco (Ice Scream) Maurie_the_Sulphur-Crested_Cockatoo_image.jpg|Maurie (Ty the Tasmanian Tiger), an anthropomorphic sulphur-crested cockatoo. Cow-chicken-tv-02.jpg|Chicken (Cow and Chicken), an anthropomorphic chicken. Cinder_the_Pheasant_profile.png|Cinder the Pheasant (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian pheasant. Bow_Sparrow_Profile.jpg|Bow Sparrow (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian sparrow. Alan_Quail_profile.jpg|Alan Quail (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian quail. Guruemu.png|Guru Emu (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian emu. Jolt.jpg|Jolt the Roadrunner (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian roadrunner. Nestor.png|Anthropomorphic canaries (Scaredy Squirrel); Nestor... Momma.png|...and Momma. Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Sky Powers Category:Physiology Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers